Kiss my Booty man
by Orange-sanguine
Summary: Il voulait s'offrir à son humain, et pour cela il allait devoir l'aguicher, et croiser les doigts pour qu'il comprenne le message caché. STEREK


**Kiss my Booty man**

Parring : Sterek (my first one)

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Mr Jeff David (les adoptions de loup-garou ne son toujours pas autoriser pour mon plus grand malheur)

Rating : Classé M pour cause de LEMON relation M/M donc t'ention si vous n'aimez pas les p'ti loup, surtout que bah enfaite le lemon est le but de cette histoire.

Résumé : Il voulait s'offrir à son humain, et pour cela il allait devoir l'aguicher, et croiser les doigts pour qu'il comprenne le message caché.

SuperBêta : TheCrasy si il reste des faute c'est entièrement sa, eu ma faute.

Note de l'auteuse : Bon et bien voilà ! Enfin je peux me targuais d'avoir fini mon premier OS Sterek ! Je rentre dans la cours des Teen Wolfiens ! Haalala moi qui en lis des tonnes de Sterek et qui ne respire plus que ça ses dernier temps je suis toute émue. J'espère pouvoir vous en offrir d'autres très bientôt, car j'en ai plein en cours d'écriture (OS, et Fic à Chapitre ^^). Sinon niveau lemon c'est mon premier *je le jure* je m'étais toujours arrêter au lime donc bon, j'espère que vous apprécierez et que ça vous réchauffera assez pour passez un bon hiver. Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Stiles et Derek, vous les avez peut-être déjà croisés, un loup aigri et un humain bavard, très souvent collés ensemble. Le plus jeune cherchant souvent des noises au plus âgé, Derek, qui est un loup-garou, et ce depuis sa naissance. Stiles lui est humain, depuis sa naissance également. Tout deux ce sont croisés un jour dans la forêt et ne se sont pas quitté depuis.<p>

En réalité même si au début leur relation n'était que tensions inassouvi, ils ont depuis eu le temps d'apaiser chaque tension en assouvissant chacune de leurs envies. Et leur relation en était donc devenue très intime, et rapprochée, plus que rapprochée, ces dernières années.

Entre eux c'était toujours aussi intense qu'au premier jour, les sentiments avoués en plus. Ils s'aimaient et se le montraient de la plus belle des manières, dans toutes les pièces du loft qu'ils partageaient. Derek, de son époque « Je suis l'Alpha » avait grandement apprécié le jour où Stiles s'était offert à lui, corps et âme, encore et encore. Et les deux compagnons en avaient grandement profité, sur toutes les surfaces, même les escaliers. Mais voilà, cela faisait quelques mois que Scott s'était découvert le statut de véritable Alpha, et Derek avait retrouvé son ancien statut de Bêta par la même occasion. Depuis ce jour, l'ancien Alpha se rendait compte qu'il manquait quelque chose dans sa relation avec Stiles, et plus le temps passait plus il ressentait un besoin profond grandir en lui.

Il voulait s'offrir à son humain, comme lui s'était offert, de la plus belle des façons. Il voulait que l'homme qu'il aime, son Stiles, le possède. Il voulait celui qui à gagné sa confiance, au plus profond de lui. Il voulait que leur relation soit saine, que tout les deux donnent et reçoivent l'amour de l'autre. Et il voulait qu'enfin son humain l'aime profondément, dur et fort.

Mais Derek étant, Derek, il ne lui avait jamais fait part très clairement de ses envies. Pas du tout pour tout avouer. En réalité Derek espérait secrètement qu'un jour Stiles lise dans ses pensées pour qu'il n'ait jamais à dire ces mots-là, qu'il n'ait jamais à formuler cette demande à voix haute. Seulement voilà loup garou et autres monstres mythiques ou pas, Derek s'était rendu à l'évidence, ce ne serait ni aujourd'hui ni demain que Stiles lirait dans ses pensées.

C'est pourquoi en cette douce après-midi de début printemps, Derek se trouvait dans une boutique de sous-vêtements. Il était perdu tel un petit louveteau sans sa mère, au rayon hommes, se demandant si Stiles préfèrerait un boxer Star Wars ou bien Batman. C'était un choix bien difficile selon lui, et même crucial. Mais il ne parvenait pas à départager, c'est pour cela qu'il prit donc les deux, espérant que ce serait grandement efficace pour son avenir.

Ses achats en main il se dirigeait vers la caisse quand il se stoppa net devant une culotte de soie rose et son petit nœud noir, on ne peut plus féminine, le ramenant à un souvenir d'un autre temps.

Un temps ou Stiles et lui ne communiquer que par sarcasmes, piques, grognements et plaquages aux murs, mais sans que cela ne finissent en joute amoureuse, une autre époque donc. Ainsi c'était en ce temps-là que pour une quelconque raison d'ordre surnaturel Derek s'était retrouvé en binôme avec Stiles à inspecter une galerie marchande. Stiles s'était arrêté et il regardait du coin de l'œil le reflet de Derek dans la boutique en face de lui. Et c'est avec son sarcasme habituel qu'il avait pris la parole, brisant le silence bien aimé du loup.

-Je suis sûr que tu serais terriblement sexy là dedans Sourwolf.

L'humain avait même fait un clin d'œil suggestif à un Derek qui cherchait des yeux de quoi il pouvait bien parler, et quand il tomba nez à nez avec la culotte, ROSE et… Et bien, ROSE qu'indiquait Stiles, un grondement terrifiant était sorti de sa poitrine. Terrifiant pour tous, sauf pour Stiles de toute évidence, puisque ce dernier lui offrait un sourire innocent tout en continuant la ronde, faisant gronder plus encore le loup.

Avec le recul, maintenant que Derek était dans cette boutique avec pour idée d'aguicher son humain préféré, il se demandait si Stiles n'avait pas été plus sérieux qu'il ne l'imaginait.

-N'hésitez pas monsieur, Derek sursauta fixant la vendeuse qui avait interrompu ses pensées, la qualité de cette soie est unique, je suis certaine que votre compagne en sera grandement satisfaite.

Derek se contenta d'effectuer un grognement le plus humain possible, en espérant que la femme ne remarquerait pas ses joues qu'il sentait devenir parfaitement rouge. Puis pris d'un élan de courage il attrapa la culotte rose de l'enfer, et se dirigea vers la caisse pour régler ses achats. Quand la caissière passa ses articles en caisse il avait l'impression qu'il tenait une pancarte « J'achète cette culotte pour allumer mon petit ami !» mais elle se contenta de lui sourire gentiment en lui souhaitant une bonne… Une bonne quoi ? Était-ce lui ou lui avait-elle souhaité une bonne bourre ? Il devait vraiment sortir de là il devenait parano. C'est donc avec sa pancarte imaginaire que Derek rejoignit son loft.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à destination que Derek souffla, relâchant toute la pression accumulée, que ne serait-il pas prêt à faire pour avoir ce qu'il veut sans le demander directement, et enfin assouvir ses envies, être satisfait, comblé, pris avec ferveur. Derek stoppa ses pensées là, Stiles était encore en cours à la fac et ne rentrerait que dans trois quarts d'heure, hésitant d'abord il décida d'envoyer un message a son petit ami.

Hey Hellboy, une surprise attend ton retour…

Stiles qui était dans l'amphi semblant lutter contre l'ennuie, et le sommeil, eu un grand sourire en étant d'un coup tout à fait éveillé. Et il s'interrogea sur la surprise qui l'attendait. Il n'avait aucun doute que cela lui plairait, il avait confiance en Derek pour que, quoi que ce soit, il rende cela grandement intéressant. C'est donc en ignorant complètement le cours qu'il lui répondit.

J'ai hâte de la voir/l'avoir mon loup… )

C'est en souriant bêtement que Stiles se concentra à nouveau, ou du moins fit semblant, sur son cours. De son côté Derek tergiversait dans l'appartement devait-il mettre un des boxers ou bien la culotte en soie ? Un dernier regard a la culotte de rose le décida, il la garderait en dernier recourt il ne se sentait pas tellement de la mettre, il avait bien trop peur de se ridiculiser.

Il cacha donc la culotte diabolique dans le fond d'un tiroir et fort de toutes ses résolutions Derek enleva chacun de ses vêtements un à un les dispersants sciemment dans tout l'appartement. Une fois cela fait, c'est dans un nu intégral, digne d'une sculpture de Michel-Ange, que le loup se dressa seul dans le grand salon du loft. Et Derek remercia le ciel que malgré son immense fenêtre il n'y ait aucun vis-à-vis (fait non vérifié) avec des hypothétiques voisins.

Après avoir regardé ses deux nouveaux caleçons il décida de mettre le gris, celui ou le logo Star Wars était écrit en grosses lettres à l'arrière ainsi que sur tout le tour de l'élastique blanc. Il était confortable mais il se sentait parfaitement ridicule d'avoir Star Wars écrit sur les fesses. Enfin il était sûr que Stiles l'apprécierait.

Trente minutes, il devait encore attendre trente minutes, il se décida donc de faire quelques pompes pour lui éviter d'attendre en pataugeant dans ses questionnements, ou autres pensées luxurieuses. Seulement après ses deux séries de cent pompes, il ne pensait plus qu'à ce qu'il voulait que Stiles lui fasse. Il continua donc dans sa lancé en faisant « quelques » séries d'abdos. Mais rien n'y faisait l'image de Stiles derrière ses paupière était toujours aussi tentatrice. C'est donc avec une chaleur agréable dans les reins due à son fantasme, et dans tout le reste de son corps grâce à son activité intensive, qu'il commença à faire des tractions en rythme avec la musique qu'il avait lancée plus tôt. Et c'est tout en tirant sur ses bras, qu'il se mit à grogner.

-Putain Stiles, t'abuses qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, je me retrouve à faire des tractions avec un caleçon Star wars ridicule et une trique d'enfer, merde quoi !

Derek avait marmonné cela en pensant être seul, mais il était tellement perdu dans ses chimères, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que depuis quelques minutes Stiles se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte à regarder son loup faire rouler chaque muscle de son dos, son tatouage suivant chaque mouvement sur sa peau. Les lettres inscrites sur son caleçon semblaient hypnotiser le faible humain qu'il était, et il ne pouvait plus en détacher son regard. La musique n'avait pas couvert la voix frustrée du loup, et c'est en imaginant son état qu'il sentit son corps réagir, son sang migrant rapidement au sud. Et c'est donc avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres qu'il ferma la porte dans un claquement, regardant Derek lâcher la barre pour se tourner vers lui, avec un regard carnassier.

-Non mais je t'en prie ne t'arrête pas, pour moi. Stiles lui avait dit cela en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La seule réaction qu'il eut fut un grognement frustré accompagné d'un « Toi » accusateur avant que le loup ne réduise l'espace entre eux, il ne l'embrassa pas se contenta de coller son nez au sien. Les yeux ancrés dans ceux ambre face à lui, leurs souffles se mélangeant.

-La vue t'a plu pour que tu reste silencieux si longtemps ?

Derek avait dit cela à voix basse posant une main sur la hanche de Stiles pour l'approcher de lui et coller leurs bassins ensemble, prouvant ainsi son état à l'humain qu'il tenait fermement.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'en profiter, Stiles accompagna ses paroles d'une moue déçue, posant une main sur le galbe des fesses de l'ancien Alpha pendant que l'autre était négligemment posée sur son torse.

-Tu vas pouvoir profiter, je n'avais pas fini, tu m'as arrêté en pleine série.

-Hey ! Je rigolais Derek ! Tu ne vas pas me planter là pour faire du sport quand même ? Mais à peine Stiles avait-il finie sa phrase que Derek était déjà entrain d'effectuer sa première traction. Soit si Derek voulait qu'il profite de la vue il le ferait, mais foi de Stilinski il ne finirait pas sa fichue série de tractions.

Stiles commença donc son inspection en regardant chaque muscle se mouvoir, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres de la peau de son homme, assez près pour voir la chair de poule naissante à chacune des ses expirations. Tournant autour du sportif, il regarda les fesses magnifiquement dessinées de ce dernier. Il avait très envie d'attraper fermement ses muscles fascinant mais il se contenta de les effleurer, ce qui fit frissonner et stopper Derek en plein milieu d'une traction, mais il reprit aussitôt son rythme de croisière. Stiles contourna Derek, et fixant droit devant lui, son regard glissait des abdominaux au sexe tendu de son amant à chaque traction. C'est quand il frôla la virilité enfermée dans le nouveau boxer, après plusieurs passages devant son visage, que Derek arrêta tout mouvement, ne bougeant plus d'un centimètre, les bras toujours pliés en pleine traction les yeux fermement clos.

-Et bien tu n'as pas fini il me semble, dit Stiles a l'athlète d'un ton taquin.

-Tais-toi. Derek avait lâché la barre tout en prenant d'assaut la bouche tentatrice de son compagnon. Leurs langues se retrouvant pour entamer ce qui ressemblait à une danse nuptiale des plus excitantes. Chacun des deux jouteurs montrant son excitation à l'autre en essayant d'être plus proche de son homologue, se languissant toujours plus de contact. Leurs mains touchant chaque partie du corps offert à eux.

-Putain suffit les tergiversions prend-moi.

Et non Derek n'avait pas fait part de ses envies, il avait été devancé par un Stiles qui n'en pouvait plus de la langueur de son amant, il voulait plus, et maintenant. Derek fut quelque peu déçu mais tout fut balayé par la main qui se glissait dans son boxer, tant pis ce ne sera pas pour cette fois.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la tentative foireuse du caleçon Star Wars, deux jours après la première tentative échoué de Derek, sans y croire, il tenta plus ou moins la même chose avec le « magnifique » -selon Stiles- boxer Batman. Il avait eu grâce a ce dernier la fellation de sa de sa vie, Stiles ne s'était jamais montré aussi doué de sa bouche, il en était intimement persuadé. Mais le vide en lui, n'avait aucunement été comblé.

Et depuis les jours avaient coulé, et Derek se trouvait confronté a un dilemme herculéen.

Il pouvait soit :

Prendre des cours de communication, et enfin réussir à dire ce qu'il voulait à son petit ami.

Ou alors…

Mettre la culotte rose qui hantait ses pensées.

Seulement il n'était pas sûre de réussir à faire comprendre à l'humain sans le lui dire, en réalité Derek soupçonnait même que son humain avait entièrement compris mais qu'il ne faisait sciemment, rien du tout. Ce serait bien son genre. Mais il écarta cette possibilité, si c'était le cas, Stiles aurait parlé, ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit.

C'est donc plongé dans ses tourments que Derek, en cette douce soirée, était devant le tiroir qui renfermait le démon de soie. Écoutant d'une oreille distraite Stiles qui chantait sous la douche. Et il fixait toujours aussi intensément le meuble quand Stiles entra dans leur chambre. Les cheveux encore mouillés et l'eau glissant sur son torse humide s'arrêtait à la barrière que formait la serviette qui entourait sa taille.

-Si tu continue à fixé cette commode comme ça, elle va prendre feu. Si tu veux que je la mette demande moi, sinon mets la, qu'on puisse enfin en profiter.

Derek le fixait, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. « La ? Que savait-il ? Pourquoi insistait-il sur ce la ? » Telles étaient les questions qui traversaient bêtement le cerveau de l'homme toujours en état de choc. Son regard se fit interrogatif mais sa bouche resta aussi silencieuse que le cerveau de Scott en présence d'Allison, et Stiles lui répondit à sa question muette.

-Tu pensais que moi et mon talent d'enquêteur allions louper une culotte rose perdue au milieu de tous ses boxers noir gris et blanc, mais surtout noir. Beaucoup de noir, trop de noir j'irai t'en acheter de toutes les couleurs, je t'en prendrais peu être un rose, tu as l'air d'aimer. Ou un rouge, et un bleu pour aller avec tes yeux. Oui c'est une bonne…

Stiles s'arrêta en plein milieu de son monologue fixant Derek, qui en entendant ses paroles était sorti de ses songes, et dont le regard s'était métamorphosé, passant d'un regard perdu a un regard déterminé et bestial. Derek prit le temps de regarder le corps humide de son jeune amant, appréciant à sa juste valeur la vu offerte, des gouttes qui glissaient entre ses grain de beauté sur sa peau crémeuse face à lui. Et c'est tout en imaginant ce que lui ferait ce corps humide qu'il senti sa virilité réagir dans le confinement de son jeans.

N'y tenant plus sans lâcher son amant du regard il commença a enlever lentement chacun de ses vêtements, Stiles qui ne ratait pas une miette du spectacle parvenant a peine a déglutir en suivant chaque mouvement langoureux du loup, faisant réagir mini Stiles qui menaçait de faire tomber le faible rempare qu'était sa serviette d'un instant a l'autre. Fait que Derek avait très bien remarqué pour son plus quand plaisir.

Mais une fois nu, malgré l'envie de combler l'espace entre eux, le Bêta se retourna puis de manière exagérément lente il se baissa pour atteindre la dernière étagère, totalement conscient de la vue qu'il offrait. Puis après avoir fouillé quelques instants il attrapa la dite culotte rose, et sans se retourner commença à l'enfiler.

Une fois le sous vêtement en place il ne pu retenir un frisson, le tissu était atrocement doux et le passer sur toute la longueur de son sexe avait fait naitre un grand nombre de sensations inconnues. Maintenant qu'elle était en place on pouvait voir qu'elle était légèrement trop petite et elle ne parvenait pas à cacher une partie de son sexe érigé et son gland dépassait allègrement.

Il se baissa à nouveau pour fermer le tiroir, entièrement conscient de l'état d'excitation de son humain au vu de son odeur et des battements désordonnés de son cœur. Puis lentement comme pour faire profiter à Stiles de tous les points de vue il se retourna enfin face a lui. Il pouvait voir à son regard qu'il ne parvenait plus à penser correctement et il en était plus qu'heureux.

Stiles fixait Derek avidement il avait l'impression que plus jamais il ne verrait une chose aussi érotique, et excitante. Le sexe gonflé de son homme qui dépassait délicieusement de la culotte, lui donnait envie de le faire venir en ne faisant que s'amuser de sa bouche avec la partie découverte. N'y tenant plus Stiles se rapprocha de Derek à grandes enjambées, perdant sa serviette dans le mouvement, puis sans plus de préambule il emprisonna les lèvres face à lui, collant leurs bassins ensemble a l'aide de ses mains agrippées au tissu rose, frissonnant seulement grâce a la douceur du tissu, rendant leur baiser plus intense dans leurs soupirs.

Ne pouvant plus résister Stiles se laissa tomber à genoux devant le fruit de ses envies, soufflant légèrement sur le membre tuméfié. Puis il commença à passer sa langue sur le gland, et tel le meilleur des bonbons il entreprit de suçoter la chaire rougie en aspirant doucement, alors qu'inconsciemment il massait le fessier ferme sous ses mains.

Derek mordit ses lèvre sous la torture, mais il en voulait plus, c'est aujourd'hui qu'il l'aurait pleinement en lui, et ce, quoi qu'il en coûte, il tira Stiles pour le relever et après avoir simplement déposé ses lèvre sur les sienne se mis dos à lui, de façon a ce que ses fesses recouvertes de l'étoffe rose rentre en friction avec le sexe tendu derrière lui. Et c'est tout a fait lucide des désirs de Derek que Stiles se força à l'immobilité, chose difficile quand le sujet de toute vos envie se frotte a vous de la plus aguichante des manières.

-Tu cherches quelque chose Sourwolf ?

Un grognement lui répondit et tout en continuant à se mouvoir il offrit son cou a l'humain, qui ne se fit pas prier pour partir a l'assaut de la peau pleinement offerte, y faisant courir ses lèvres puis sa langue avant de mordre doucement et de s'appliquer à faire un suçon, qui s'effaça instantanément a son plus grand damne. La tête toujours dans le cou offert, il descendit une main pour la poser sur sa hampe à travers le tissu rose et tentant, et il resta ainsi totalement immobile.

-Stiles. La voix envoya des frissons dans le dos du susnommé, le ton était si langoureux et pourtant si frustré et c'est avec la voix rauque d'anticipation qu'il lui répondit.

-Oui mon loup ?

À ce surnom Derek ferma les yeux et poursuivit ses mouvements de bassin pour intimer plus de contacts.

-Stiles prend moi !

Il l'avait dit, Derek l'avait dit et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, par contre il comprit vite que Stiles avait compris son manège depuis longtemps quand il l'entendit lui répondre d'une voix suave.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt…

Doucement Stiles l'amena jusqu'au lit où ils s'agenouillèrent, le dos de Derek toujours collé a son torse, une main glissant sur ses muscles. Et alors que Derek faisait glisser une main sur la cuisse de son amant, pour sa plus grande joie et à son grand soulagement, Stiles intima un premier mouvement de son bassin, pressant sa virilité à son fessier exposé, les faisant soupirer tous deux. Et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser ardent où leurs langues se mêlaient dans une danse qui leur était propre.

Derek posa sa main libre sur la main toujours inactive posée sur son membre, et lui indiqua d'entamer un mouvement à la fois lent et ferme. Derek était absorbé par les attentions dont il faisait l'objet, et quand il sentit la main de Stiles, qui commençait à se frayer un chemin à travers la fine étoffe de tissu à la recherche de l'entrée qu'il voulait voir outragée depuis si longtemps, il soupira de soulagement. Il aurait enfin ce qu'il avait tant désiré.

Alors qu'il détachait légèrement son dos pour permettre un meilleur accès, Derek les yeux clos apprécia pleinement les doux mouvements qui étaient effectués de part et autre de son corps. Bien qu'il en voulait plus encore. Il laissa Stiles le préparer lentement, appréciant pleinement l'amour qui se dégageait des gestes sur sa peau.

Alors qu'il n'attendait plus, de surprise plus que de douleur le loup ouvrit les yeux en grand, et il se rapprocha de son amant alors qu'un doigt s'insinuait en lui, suivit d'un lent va et vient au même rythme que celui imprimé sur son sexe. Stiles soupira admirant son loup qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, le rapprochement rendait les gestes difficiles mais pouvoir ainsi apprécier pleinement la vue du loup alangui contre lui n'avait pas de prix.

Appréciant de plus en plus la douce torture, Derek ne se formalisa pas de l'arrivée du second doigt long et fin de Stiles qui s'introduisit en lui. Surtout que la seconde main s'affairait toujours à faire des va et vient lui faisant oublier bien vite la gêne causée par l'intrusion. Quand l'humain commença à bouger de plus en plus ses doigts à l'intérieur Derek ne put empêcher de se trémousser pour chercher plus de contact. Derek appréciait de plus en plus les attentions de son amant et le troisième doigt le gêna a peine, après tout sa tolérance à la douleur était de toute façon bien plus élevée que la moyenne, et son attention délicieusement tourné sur la bouche qui torturait son omoplate à coups de langue et de dents aidait beaucoup a oublier la gène.

Stiles n'en pouvait plus avoir Derek ainsi offert, pantelant et quémandant toujours plus, il craignait clairement de venir avant même d'avoir pu profiter de ce magnifique présent. Et alors qu'il continuait toujours de torturer l'homme de sa vie, il fut enfin sauvé.

-Maintenant Stiles.

La voix de Derek était forte et réclamait toute l'attention de son humain, c'est pour cela qu'il ne put le lui refuser, comme il ne put non plus lui refuser son autre demande, alors qu'il allait s'apprêter à enlever la merveilleuse culotte rose, Derek le stoppa dans son mouvement.

-Je l'aime bien, débrouille toi je la garde Hellboy.

Stiles sourit à cette demande et son surnom, et il poussa légèrement sur le dos de Derek jusqu'à que celui-ci se retrouve à devoir se tenir de ses mains sur le mur face à eux. Stiles en profita pour embrasser chaque parcelle du dos offert à lui, et il écarta enfin un côté de la culotte.

Et c'est tout en retenant les hanches de son amant qu'il s'enfonça lentement de plus en plus loin dans les chairs étroites de Derek appréciant entièrement chaque sensation. Derek fit de son mieux pour se détendre sous l'intrusion douloureuse, mais il y parvient seulement quand, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde Stiles se pencha vers lui pour le distraire d'un baiser des plus érotiques, lui suçotant ou mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Quand enfin plus aucune douleur ne se faisait ressentir d'un mouvement de hanche, et d'un grognement dont les vibrations se répercutaient dans leurs deux corps, il argua à l'homme derrière lui de commencer à bouger. Ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre, se retirant presque dans sa totalité avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau plus fort, plus loin. La chaleur du corps de Derek était si agréable, que Stiles avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre la tête d'un moment à l'autre. Il continua ses mouvements accélérant même pour répondre aux grognements appréciateurs de Derek sous ses mains.

Le loup n'en revenait pas, s'offrir enfin était libérateur, avoir son compagnon en lui était tellement excitant qu'il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas demandé plus tôt. Stiles qui sentait que son amant arrivait bien trop à penser accéléra ses coups de butoir, lui faisant oublier comment penser, comment respirer, seul des grognements et des « Stiles » parvenaient à passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Stiles passa une main sur le torse de Derek et d'une pression lui demanda de se redresser pour que le dos musclé soit à nouveau contre lui il entreprit de mordre et aspirer la peau de l'épaule, faisant de ce simple fait grogner plus fort le loup. Puis il reprit ses mouvements toujours plus loin et quand il toucha enfin la prostate de son amant, celui-ci releva la tête et bien qu'étrangement silencieux il donna l'impression d'hurler à la lune.

-Encore !

Derek ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à retenir le hurlement qui avait menacé de sortir, mais il était certain que si il l'avait laissé s'échapper tous les loups des états alentours aurait rappliqué. Mais quand le sexe dur entra à nouveau en contact avec cette boule de plaisir il perdit pied se cambrant pour que son compagnon entre en contact à chaque poussée, retenant toujours son hurlement.

Stiles sentait que son homme était proche de la délivrance et il posa une main le sexe toujours enfermé par le tissu rose et reprit un va et vient aussi rapide que ses avancé et alors que Stiles touchait une énième fois le nerf qui faisait voir des étoile à Derek, ce dernier jouit fortement ne retenant plus son hurlement, la tête renversée, ses muscles se contractant et enserrant Stiles dans ses chairs, le faisant venir à sa suite de part ce simple fait.

Derek plongé dans les affres du plaisir posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme dont le plaisir se lisait sur les traits, et le regard encré dans celui de l'autre leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent jouant doucement avec leurs consœurs.

Lentement Stiles se retira de la douce chaleur de son amant, et le poussant pour qu'il s'allonge il s'affala de toute sa longueur sur lui, embrassant son cou avec ferveur et dévotion. Son loup s'était offert a lui entièrement et sans barrière, si on oublie la légère barrière rose, et il en était bien plus qu'heureux. Derek de son coté ne regrettait qu'une chose : avoir attendu si longtemps pour enfiler cette culotte rose diabolique.

FIN

Vos avis m'intéresse et je n'ai rien contre la critique donc n'hésiter pas a laissez une petite RW

XOXO

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S.


End file.
